Lucky Alvin
by Creeply
Summary: Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor make a little wager with high stakes and sexy results which have some unexpected results for just about every last person involved. Including them. Smut. Lemons. Multichapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Review. Next thing up soon. This is mostly just exposition, next chapter is the lemon. Sorry if anyone is out of character in this thing. Enjoy. Review.**

Eleanor rolled her eyes in complete and utter annoyance as her older sister Brittany continued to rant and rave at Jeanette, it was nuts she was almost foaming at the mouth trying to prove her point. Well the entire conversation was nuts but the fact that they had let it go on for so long probably meant that something was the matter with all of them. Jeanette was not even agreeing anymore she looked just as annoyed by Brittany's pretentiousness as Eleanor was.

Especially because of the subject matter that they were going off of. Eleanor knew that she would not be able to hold her tongue for much longer if this went on for too long. She wanted to prove Brittany wrong and maybe knock her down a peg or two.

It was just hard because it seemed like she was not even pausing for a breath.

"Well it is pretty obvious. I mean.."Brittany said casually as she examined her nails and looked over at her sisters. The two glowered at their older vain sister, she always acted like this whenever they attempted to make an actual conversation with her. She scooted around on her bed. The three of them had gotten lucky honestly moving into a nice big house and being able to live together in relative peace and solitude.

Which worked great for them as it meant that they were all independents.

After their old careers ended and they mostly just invested their money away to use when they were younger, they had an allowance from a local bank which meant that they could get enough for rent, food, and a few personal items which they often did use.

Jeanette had even rigged up a television set which meant that they could steal cable from the neighbors. But it also fritzed out a lot so they had to think of some way to pass the time. And this was what they had ultimately come to. Who was the best in bed.

"Oh come on Brittany we all know that that is bullshit. Anyway...no offense but..."Eleanor responded. The eighteen year old hefted her massive breasts which were sitting right above her arm. She had the largest assests out of any of her sisters. They were all pretty big...but Eleanor wore it all the best, or at least the most noticably. Probably because she was also the shortest of the three sisters. Brittany dressed a tad more provocatively. But Eleanor was typically on the same level as Jeanette, going for comfort over fashion. Although a few of her wardrobe choices could get rather...small and tight...

The three of them had a similiar body type, hourglass with the same sized breasts and ass, but they were just different heights so people didn't always notice.

Jeanette preffered to keep well covered and leave things to the imagination. It was a stimulation thing.  
"I mean I am the most well covered, and guys like a little something to grab and play with after all." Eleanor said smugly and sticking her tognue out at her older sister in what she hoped looked cute. It did.

Brittany huffed and Jeanette puffed before speaking up.  
"I don't think that I am anything to scoff at...I mean..."Jeanette stood up and spun around as gracefully as she could before squawking and falling forward and having to lean against her bed. She looked over her shoulder at her sisters and smiled smugly "I do have an absolutely adorable butt right?"

Brittany scoffed before waving her hand in front of her face dismissively.  
"I have no idea what you two are talking about. I mean we all know that I have the hottest body here, and obviously I must have had the most sex out of the three of us. So you know question answered. I am the best lover."

Eleanor scoffed herself in abject annoyance and had to hold up her finger to respond. "Except it is quality over quanitiy. And although you have had a lot of sex I think that my extracuricular has definitely improved my strength and staminia. I am no slouch when it comes to lasting for hours and hours. So clearly I won this discussion. Although there is absolutely nothing to win. Because this is just a fun little discussion between sisters. Right?"

She said her words getting more and more clipped as she stood up and walked towards Brittany until the shorter woman was standing in front of Brittany and the two sisters had their noses in the others face and their hands on their hips, their hips sticking out jauntily. Brittany scowled down at her smugly smirking sister. She could not stand whenever she got like this.

"True..."A small voice squeaked out from behind the two. Jeanette had managed to get up and shake off her dizzy spell. She looked at the two competeitve sisters thoughtfully and rubbed her chin. "But I have only had sex a few times myself...and I know that they always like to think that they are leading...so I probably have the innocent style down. Which really gets a guys blood boiling."  
"Are you really saying because you act all innocent and stuff guys like that more?" Brittany said with an annoyed huff. JEanette only smirked and wiggled her glasses as her sister who was still covered in make up.

"Well clearly the three of us are not going to decide who is the best at lovemaking like this!" Brittany said throwing her hands up in annoyance at the ludicrious situation that the three found themselves in. She knew that she could fuck her two sisters out of the park! No matter how sexy the three of them looked! She had the most experience which meant she was by far the best at lovemaking. She knew how to fuck, suck and make sweet hot passionate love.

"Well...I do have a...proposition for you two then..."Jeanette said quitely as she fiddled with the bottom of her sleeping shirt, a little bit of her sexy panties were showing. Her triplet sisters exchanged a look and then turned back to her waiting to hear what their brainy sister had to say.

"What if...we had a contest? Or a bet? To sort of ...umh...like...see who was the best...And the winner...gets something? We totally like...choose one guy or something and each of us takes a turn with him and then have him tell us...like who the best person is?" She finished before closing her eyes and anxiously waiting for her sisters to rip that idea apart.

She was met with silence before she opened them again to see her sisters staring at her in aghast amazement.  
"Jeanette! I never knew you were so...kinky! You little deviant!" Brittany exclaimed before leaning forward and patting her younger sister on the head causing Jeanette to blush in embarassment.  
"You can't be serious." Eleanor deadpanned in annoyance. Brittany turned to her and shrugged.

"Well why not? And how about the losers have to be the winners slave for a year? And the losers also have to pay the winner some cash?" Brittany said her eyes lighting up as a few plans came to mind, she had so many ideas now! She could just picture her winning and her sisters waiting on her hand and foot.  
"Yeah I have some money saved up." JEanette agreed she was interested to see where this would go. It could be pretty fun.  
"No way! I'm broke!" Eleanor protested before her sisters exchanged a glance.  
"Well in that case I supposse you better win huh?" Brittany teased her shorter but better endowed sister. Eleanor glared at her before flipping her straw colored hair over her shoulder.

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm going last. Saving the best for last after all." She said mocking Brittany who rolled her eyes.  
"Fine! But since I'm the oldest then I'll be going first!" Brittany responded. Jeanette remained silent and nodded agreeing to go second. She knew that the goods were good enough and was confident in her love making abilities. Now she just had to prove it!

"Well that just leaves us with one last thing to clear up. Choosing who we actually have sex with." Eleanor said broching the subject that none of them had really thought about.

"It needs to be the same person." Jeanette started sitting on her bed which squeaked, she had some nice curves, some very nicely padded curves which caused her childhood bed to groan in protest at the excessive sexy amazonian weight.

"A guy with little filter so that we can go all out and get an honest opinion from." Eleanor said pacing, her breasts and butt bouncing with every step. Even the slightest touch to her sensitive breasts caused them to jiggle.

"And he needs to be close enough to us that he won't spill the beans to anyone." Brittany finished, what they were proposing shouldn't leave the immediate room, after all it was strange and kinky and could probably get them in trouble with someone somehow.

The three sisters nodded before they fell into their own thoughts trying to think up someone that they all knew who they also knew toed the line between being a nice guy and a total horn dog who would not protest to having sex with the three of them and then judge who was the best. A lot was riding on this, so it had to be just perfect.

"But who would be the perfect victim?" Brittany said rubbing her cheek and causing her sheer pink nightgown to ride up on her just a little bit so that her lucious thighs were noticeable.

The three hummed in thought as Brittany's eyes wandered out the window and to the darkened neighborhood. She sat up straight when she heard someone yelling off in the distance and a lot of hurried schemeing explanataion. She walked to the window and opened it and leaned out, her breasts resting on the firm wooden frame and her butt sticking out towards her sisters. She grinned like a wicked predatory crocodile as the perfect guy came to mind. They all knew him. Since childhood in fact. He might be a massive jerk but he had a good heart deep down. She had slept with him a few times before which meant that she had the advantage over her sisters...and she knew that they would not protest if she pushed them to try him out.

"Alright. Come here. I have the perfect guy." She said pointing out the window. The other two triplets went and the three sisters leaned out the window and stared at the house that Brittany was pointing to. JEanette quirked an eyebrow and Eleanor glowered in annoyance at Brittany's suggestion.

"That troublemaker?" Eleanor said in irritation. Sure she knew the guy and loved him...but still...him of all people?  
"Yeah doesn't that seem like you have the advantage?" Jeanette said in annoyance before casting her eyes down when Brittany looked up at her teasingly.  
"Yeah but we know he won't talk and we know that he would be into this sort of thing. Unless you two don't think you have what it takes..."She said admiring her nails in the street light that bounced to their window.

Eleanor and Jeanette pulled out of the window and glared at their sister in annoyance.  
"Oh I can do it. Just you wait and see." Eleanor said snapping her fingers in response. Jeanette nodded before crossing her arms.  
"Y-yeah...I can do this!"  
"Glad that we are all in agreement. Can't wait to see you two fail."

* * *

 **Review. Next thing up soon sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Mostly just wanted to make the set up for the next few chapters. So purely exposition, the next chapter will have are humans in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the long side or a little on the short side. Review. This is a Brittany/Alvin one.**

Alvin snored away in his room, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. He had a long hard day of being the coolest guy alive and now just needed a bit of time to relax and unwind. Which meant playing video games until around two in the morning before finally clocking out for the weekend. He snored away completely oblivious to his surroundings.

He snorted when he heard a thump and someone swearing beside his window.

"Mother Fucker!" He heard, he stood up and scratched at himself absentmindedly as he walked to his window. He and his brothers had each gotten their own room as they got older, his was the old attic which he had turned into a pretty rocking lair. A king sized bed, a bunch of bean bags and a few lava lamps that he turned on as he walked over to the window to set the mood just right. He got to it and smirked out of it in amusement when he saw the woman waiting for him on the other side of the window.

"Why hello Brittany." He said as he opened the window and smirked out at the raging strawberry blonde. She glared at him. She was wearing what looked to be a trench coat that was dark pink, she didn't own anything black, and had a large grocery bag beside her. She glared at him behind some sunglasses before smiling widely, wide enough to make him shiver as he counted her teeth. He had no idea how erotic a smile could be but she knew how to use it. She also knew just how to fill out the trench coat, he could make out her curvy form beneath all of it.

He licked his lips as he offered her a hand inside of his room. She graciously accepted it as she stepped inside and rolled her shoulders.  
"Why thank you Alvin. Ever the gentleman." SHe said with a slight mocking bow. Alvin chuckled, he was not concerned that she saw him in his underwear. They had seen each other naked, so they were totally at ease with something like this. Hell in his opinion they were both a little overdressed.

He was an unashamed horn dog and ready and willing to go whenever. He also had the staminia and the size to back up his claims, as his dick head was hanging outside of the pant leg of his boxers, it snuck around at night, totally without his notice of course.

"My pleasure Brittany. Now can you tell me what you're doing on my roof in the middle of the night dressed up like some sort of weird peeping tom?" He said with a cocky grin that she shot right back before stepping forwards. She must have climbed up the drain pipe, it was hard as hell to get into his room, an aspect that he liked and hated. He had even found a rope ladder that they sometimes used to sneak in and out of his room. Especially after a night when the two of them got especially...frisky...

Which was what he was hoping was going to happen. He could not help it, she looked so god damn sexy in that duster and with her bright blonde and probably slightly bleached and curled hair in a ponytail and with enough make up to cover three women expertly put on her face so that she looked actually very beautiful.

"Well obviously you have some idea." She said with a grin as she flicked her manicured nails towards his junk where his cock was beginning to stiffen up in excitement. "But let's just say that I have a really big plan going on, with a ton of elabroate steps...and one of those steps include going totally hard as a mother on your balls and dick so that no other pussy can possibly compare?" She said as she inched closer and closer dropping the bag to the side and then shrugging out of the trenchcoat and letting it thump to the floor before him.

Alvin's eyebrow raised in shock at the sexy sight before him. She was wearing a pair of lacey underwear that were stretched to the absolute limit on her wide hips, her bra was bouncing with a cute little pink bow right between her vulptuous breasts that seemed to bounce with every step that she took until she was leaning heavily against him, her bare feet pattering on the floorboards and carpets. She had painted her toes a bright neon pink. Alvin grinned before looking at her suspiciously.

"This isn't about how I kissed that random cheerleader after the game right?" He said in cocnern. She stiffened before running her fingernails down his chest sharply causing him to gasp in annoyance and slight pain, she didn't do it enough to hurt him but her thoughts were very clear on that subject.

"No but we are certainly going to have a nice long chat about that! Mister!" She said before she wrapped a bare leg around his hips and possessively pulled him forward before cupping his balls in her hands. She smiled as the heat began to radiate off of them, they were like tiny ticking atom bombs. She knew just how powerful his dick and balls were. Maybe she knew even more then him seeing as she had let him fuck her with them. That was just typical Alvin, he didn't know something even when it was hanging right under his nose, or in this place between his legs.

She kissed and licked his ear before biting it softly.  
"But this is part of a totally unrelated plan. Which will involve me...showing off all of my...skills..."she said softly as her nipples began to poke out of her brazier and stab at his own chest. He smiled as he shifted and rubbed against her very sensitive nipples, he knew his skills and he knew just how to get this girl to start groaning and moaning his name. And he loved it whenever he heard her screaming out his name in pure unbridled pleasure.

"Alright then." He said bringing his hands down to cup her nice ass, it was so firm considering how big it was, yet it still jiggled! It had just the right amount of jiggle and not an ounce of sag. She did the bare minimum to work out though, she was not like Eleanor who insisted on having a six pack like the rest of the boys on her sports teams. Brittany was much softer, and he loved how soft she was. Because she enjoyed pushing him to the absolutle limits whenever it came to their lovemaking sessions.

Alvin leaned down and perked her ass cheeks upwards a little bit to make her squeak and then squeal as he began to kiss her deeply and passinately. Her tongue wormed its way into his mouth and he let it wrap around his own before flicking at her lips and clicking their teeth together. She fished into his underwear and pulled out the impossibly long hose that was his cock shaft. It was stirring in her hands and she felt like she was holding a massive wild snake that might just pounce and bite her at any given moment. She was used to the odd amount of danger that existed in their relationship, she thought that it gave them a little extra spice to their lifestyle.

She smiled into the kiss and stood up onto her tiptoes in order to deepen it. She loved how strong and authoratative his hands felt running over her like she was some sort of woman at a bordello. She couldn't wait to make him see just how powerful she was. She also knew that he would never really leave her because of how impressive she was in bed! She was going to show those foolish sisters of hers! She knew that she was the undisputed champion of fucking a dick!

And whose dick would work better then this one? She knew it like the back of her hand. She felt his fingers oafishly pull at her underwear, she knew that he wanted to be inside of her, and she would give him what he wanted. Eventually. They pulled apart with a loud wet pop and she found herself panting for breath from how hard he had been going. She loved an intense kiss as much as the next women but god sometimes he liked to go overboard.

"Don't rip them! I just got those!" She said as she slapped at his hands as they tugged at her underwear. He rolled his eyes in annoyance before he pulled away to let her work her smaller nimble fingers in and pull them down.  
"What is with the bag anyway?" He said kicking the small bag that she had carried in with her. She grinned before she stood back up, her breasts bouncing a little and her smile growing even larger and more erotic by the second.

"Lay down on the bed big boy and you will see." She said as she sashayed over to the bag and picked it up. Alvin rolled his eyes but got onto the bed and leaned back. He closed his eyes reflexively and felt some cold metal attach to his wrists and a clink as they locked. He cracked an eyelid only to frown. She had blindfolded him. If this was some sort of elaborate thing to humilate him or to rob him then he was going to be very pissed off.

"Okay, well I guess we're doing bondage tonight?" He said in a teasing tone of voice. He felt her lips against his and hungriliy began to kiss her, lick her lips and shove his tongue down her throat. He moaned in agistation as she removed his underwear and his cock sprang out fully erect and ready for some hard core action.

"Oh yeah baby, don't you know it." She said with a grin. She was a little anoyed, her sisters had told her that since she fucked him the most she now had to fuck him with a blindfold so that there would not be any unfair advantages. She had done it because she was confident enough in her abilities to make him cum that she was not too worried about it. She knew that she could ride this big dicked stud until the end of time. She could get him off with a silly little strip of cloth over his eyes.

Alvin moaned as she began to kiss down her body, she liked watching him like this, laid out and helpless all for her pleasure. She began to kiss down his chiseled abs and large muscles, finding every last inch of him to be intoxicating. She doubted that he showered, so she was getting a full nose ful of his powerful sweaty musk. She grinned once she got to his cock, and smiled widely in anticipation, she might have sucked a couple of dicks beside his in her time but she loved this one the most, it was just so insanely large, it did not seem to ever decrease in size, in fact whenever they were in the middle of a sex session it always seemed to grow just a little bit larger.

She wrapped her mouth around his head and began to bob up and down his shaft, making sure to avoid using her teeth, she had trouble fitting his entire cock into her mouth, but she also knew how to properly stimulate his balls and to squeeze them just hard enough to bring pleasure and no pain. Alvin grinned and rolled his hips and forced his cock to go even deeper into her mouth, he loved hearing her squeak and squeal as she suckled on his dick. He wanted to nuzzle her titties and to slurp at her pussy. But she knew she did not have a lot of time. It was already pretty late and while sex was a hell of a lot of fun they did not have a ton of time to fuck. Although they had fucked until the sun came up a few times before.

She pulled back gasping, her fingers traveled to her pussy and she began to play with her clit eagerly, she was already pretty aroused before heading over, she had masturbated to orgasm twice or so before walking over to Alvin's house, she worked better when she was a little aroused and had cleared her head once or twice. Via orgasm.

She sat up and turned around so that her pussy was lined up directly with his dripping wet cock, his shaft twitched as if it were sniffing out her pussy. She then lowered herself slowly onto him, her ass cheeks facing his blindfolded face and her cunt eagerly eating up his dick inch by grueling inch. She could not take it anymore and grinned to herself as she slammed herself to the root of his dick. Alvin groaned in pleasure and leaned forward biting at the air. He frowned in annoyance when he did not taste boob meat. The tease was going reverse cowgirl!

Her bouncing had a rocking sensation to it where she moved from side to side, she knew that she did not have to clamp down that much, her cunt was like a lovely cloud that cushioned his enormous dick, keeping it aroused but not pressing down too hard on it because she knew how much pressure to put on him. Alvin was grunting and he paused his thrusts as he felt her increase hers, she was moaning and groaning loudly. And wetly, she was probably drooling a little bit.

"Brittany! Shut up! They might hear you!" He said nervously. He didn't want anyone to walk in on this! that would be awful!  
"Oh but Alvin! Your dick feels sooooooo gggggggoooooooooooodddddd!" She groaned out before grabbing a pillow and biting onto a corner and chewing on it to calm herself down. Alvin was getting desperate for relief, he knew that he would not be able to last long like this.

He needed to cum! And her pussy felt very inviting... Brittany's hips did a quick and desperate twist and a bit of a pop. Alvin was going nuts, he had to touch her! He strained against the handcuffs. Brittany's moaning made her deaf to the sound of strainign metal, she gasped when she felt large firm hands grip her tits and begin to squeeze them like they were udders and he was trying to milk her. She looked down at the busted handcuffs clicking together. She moaned in happiness as her climax grew and she had to blow her load! She had to cum! She had to cum so so so so sososososo badly!

She tossed her head back and bit so hard into the pillow that it ripped as she orgasmed. Alvin squeezed her breasts before slamming himself home into her pussy and depositing his load into her. The two huffed and panted, steaming slightly from all of the heat swirling around the room. Alvin nuzzled her neck and she gasped wetly, she had some feathers in her mouth. She grinned before standing up, sliding off of his pole damply. With a wet smack she stood and gathered her things and pulled the trenchcoat on, her legs shaky and her mind fuzzy.

"See you soon hot stuff." SHe said to the befuddled young man as she climbed out the window and hastily made her way home. Alvin pulled off the handcuffs and the blindfold in confusion. He had expected she would want to cuddle or some other girly shit after that.  
"What just happened?" He asked his empty room before he leaned back, stroked his damp cock and fell asleep.

 **Review next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the long side or a little on the short side.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review next thing up soon sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. alvin/Jeanette Chapter with work out theme. Also outside exhobistionism.**

Jeanette panted as she continued to run as fast as she possibly could. It was hard though, she was not much of a athlete, in fact she hated working out and tried to remain inside for as long as she possibly could for days on end. Having to go outside now for this seemed a little bit extreme but she also had an inkling of what she was doing.

"Come on Jeanette." Alvin said as he ran beside her, clapping his hands together as they ran through the city park. It was a massive park and she knew it like the back of her hand, she had studied every inch of it to discover its many flora and fauna and had even written lectures on the consistency of the silt sedimtents. But that was a long time ago and she had matured significantly since then.

Such as planning on seducing Alvin in one of the parks many smaller clearings inside of the trees. She knew that people enjoyed hooking up there, and she had walked in on them once in a while, so she knew that it was entirely possible. Plus knowing Alvin it was probably entirely likely that he himself had hooked up in one of the many clearings.

She continued to huff and pant and rubbed her forehead. Her breasts strained against the tight fitting work out crop top that she was wearing. She had gone to the store just the other day to get the equipment, bright baby blue booty shorts that hugged her impressive ass and even rode up slightly on her hips so that a little peek of her lower cheeks could be seen whenever she went too fast or too slow or was just standing around. And a dark purple crop top that hugged her tits so tightly that she felt them smush out on either side of the top, as if they were creme in an over stuffed creme puff and were about to burst open at literaly any given moment.

She had asked Alvin to help her work out and get in shape around a week ago, after the descison by her and her sisters to attempt and seduce him and see who was the very best at sexual intercourse. So she had been working out with him just about every single day, and was actually starting to see some improvements when it came to physical activity. Such as doing more push ups (Already hard as she had to cart around about six hundred pound on her chest{A gross over exxageration but they did feel heavy whenever she went running}) do more sit ups (Which were actually easier then she expected becuase her butt provided such a great cushion to do some pushing on) And jumping jacks not to mention a ton of running. She also had noticed over time that his eyes had a tendency to wander whenever he thought she was not looking.

Such as now, she could feel him glancing up and down her long deer like body, stopping to pause on her nipples as they lewdly poked out of the tight confining material, glancing at her sweat covered side and glancing on her hair as it bounced in her tight bun. She had her contact lenses in but defintiely preffered to use her glasses, it at least meant that he could clearly see how lovely her face looked in profile.

"I need you to dig down deep for this one Jeanette." Alvin encouraged her as she began to pump her arms and legs and really go all out, she sprinted forward for a good six minutes as he fell behind and clapped encouragingly. She also knew that he took this time to check out her butt cheeks as they bounced and trembled. The huge planet sized chunks of wet dream material bounced and jiggled and threatened to tear her new booty shorts right in half. She grinned knowingly to herself, she knew that Alvin was apprecaiting her well padded ass cheeks and wanted to reach out and spank them.

But she was saving the very best moves for the very last. She just had to wait until they got to their designated spot.

They slowed down until they finally reached the playarea. The two paused and she practically bent in half and rested her hands on her knees, her nice fat ass sticking out as she panted heavily and deeply. She sighed before looking between her hanging pendulum like tits between her legs towards Alvin as he stood and unabashedly checked out her butt for a little while later. She grinned knowingly to herself as she reached into her clevage and pulled out her glasses. They sure were a good place to store things, it was like some sort of purse that she could always carry around with her.

She stood up as she put them on and stretched her hands over her head and popped her butt out and arced her back. Making her already impressive curves look even more impressive and inviting.  
"Well should we go to our spot?" Alvin asked placing an arm around Jeanette's shoulders and moving her around towards the woods. She grinned and bit her fingernail in what she had calculated to be a seductive pose.

"Oh I don't know do we really have to do everything today?" She said in a voice that just bordered on a whine with a little bit of a valley girl twinge to it. Alvin rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You asked me for work out help so I am going to give you work out help. And that means stretching. I guess I could always just go home and let your muscles turn to jello. Or we could just go back to running." He said jerking his head towards the course again. She gulped and blushed before shaking her head and smiling widely.

"I meant that I would love to do some more stretching!" She said as the two went into the woods. There was no real path but Alvin walked confidently. She had to step over a lot of roots and rocks and yelped as she almost fell. Alvin turned around and instinctively caught her.  
"Oh come on, we walk this path twice a day." He said rolling his eyes at her silly behavior. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gripped a hand so that she was a little more steadied. "There, that's better right?"

Jeanette looked up at him and grinned happily as they continued on towards their destination. They stepped out into the clearing. It was by a small pond that was usually used for fishing, the water was badly polluted but it was also private compared to the other places. Also it was clean enough for them to do their stretching in private. And for Jeanette the stretching that the two engaged in privacy was a must!

She looked around and grinned. She could see his cock sitting plainly and largly inside of his work out pants. She measured it with her eyes and estimated that he was far from big. He was absolutely fucking massive. Around the same size as a horse cock. She licked her lips and tasted salty sweat and then walked to where they had stored their water bottles earlier when they had stared the day off. They had meet up early and stored their water bottles, phones, keys and some yoga mats out in the middle of the clearing so that they could just come back to them and not have to bother carting them all over the massive park.

Jeanette went to their yoga mats as Alvin pulled off his sweaty shirt. It had been gripping his body and abs for too long and he was starting to get uncomfortable. He loved the brief bit of relief. He also didn't notice how intensely Jeanette was gazing at him, and blushing a bright red. She didn't know that he looked that sexy whenever he had been shirtless before, she blamed all of the exercise that the two of them were taking, after all she was trying to get him into a state of arousal, and what better way to get his heartbeat up then getting him to run long distances and get a pretty good look at her butt and breasts?

The two of them kicked off their shoes and stood on their yoga mats. It was time for some deep cool down stretches.

"So which ones do you want to start with today?" She asked him happily as Alvin twisted his back one way and then another.

"How about we do the basics and then go father?" He offered before crossing his arm over his chest and pulling. She copied him, of course she had to slip her arm underneath her tits but she used this time to push them upwards a little so that he could get a good look at her impressive 'goods'

Alvin gulped and tried to resist the erection growing in his pants. It was hard as a rock though. He wanted her, he was not ashamed of that Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were all extremely attratcive and he had found himself checking them out whenever he knew that he could get away with it, which was honestly a large number of times since he was sneaky (He wasn't and they all felt his eyes rove up and down their bodies, stopping at their butts and breasts every last time that he did it) He wanted them, he wanted them badly, but he also knew that it would be rude to just outright say it. It was always more polite to let them take the first move. Well for the three sisters to at least, most other women he was the one who started out because he was so confident and awesome. But he knew these girls, he had known them his entire life, and he did not want to come off as an entitled creep to them.

Jeanette spun her back and twisted it slightly while also arching so that her tits were a little more in his face. She frowned in annoyance before huffing. She looked around before shrugging out of her shirt and tossing it to the side. Her bra less breasts stood proud out in the sunlight, her nipples hard as stones and her sweat covered tits seemed to glisten and bake in the heat. Alvin looked down, his eyes bugged out and he looked up towards the sky while blushing deeply.

"You lost your top there toots." He said as casually as he could while trying not to make eye contact. SHe giggled and shrugged trying to go for the bimbo act, she knew that Brittany had used it once or twice to get into guys pants, she figured that the innocent bimbo type would really get his blood pumping.  
"Oh I know, it was just so very hard to stretch properly with them constricting me. I thought that I would be able to move better like this. Not to mention my breasts just feel soooooo tender after that intense work out that you gave me. You don't have to keep on looking away Alvin, its just my body. I am not ashamed. You should feel fine and perfectly natural. Not to mention how will I know if I am actually stretching properly?"

Alvin looked slowly at her from the corner of his eye and tried to keep the drool from spilling out of his mouth. God she looked so beautiful, he could not believe that he had just slept with her sister earlier! He sort of wondered if they felt similiarily, if their insides would clamp down on him and he would need to double his efforts. Her bright pink nipples drew his eyes in and he quickly shook his head before trying to focus on her stretching form.

"Alright, no you are doing some things wrong, your legs are too close together and you aren't bending over far enough not to mention your arms are sort of-"  
"Alvin! That's a lot of information, do you mind sort of...stepping me through it?" She said wiggling her hips slightly. He rolled his eyes before walking behind her and gripping her between her thighs, he began to spread her legs slowly and gulped as he felt her silk like skin run against his hands. He felt his large cock begin to fill with blood and he had to fight down his erection.  
"Then bend over." He trailed off as he pressed agaisnt her bare lower back and bent her over, he loved looking at her from this position, she was utterly intoxicating. Her breasts hung heavily beneath her. She leaned further forward and jutted her ass against him, poking him, she might not be subtle but she certainly was supple. He gulped as her squishy butt bit into his rock hard cock. He gazed down in rapture at her legs, he wanted to feel them wrapped around his hips. He pressed her forwards a bit more until her hands were on the mat and her ass was digging into his cock like crazy.

She suddenly snapped upwards and turned around so that their noses were just touching. She breathed heavily and he found his hands resting on those long strong glorious legs.  
"I think that you might be a bit more comfortable if you lost some clothing as well." She breathed out as she rubbed her dripping wet, sweat soaked thighs together. Alvin caught a whiff of her scent and nodded almost in a trance as he gripped his work out shorts and dropped them. She smiled widely as she turned right back around, her booty shorts were practicaly a thong now since she was clenching her ass cheeks so hard together. Alvin's cock sprung to life and he gulped as it unabashedly lay across the crack of her nice perky ass cheeks. He expected her to do something drastic, but instead she moaned. She actually moaned in pleasure.

She looked behind him and smiled widely.  
"You see? It's perfectly natural! But I think I would like to try a...different work out if you are game..."With that she stood up on her tiptoes and pulled her booty shorts slightly to the side so that her dripping wet pink pussy was exposed to him. alvin licked his lips in joy and anticipation, his cock was all sweaty and hard. He did not want any foreplay, he did not need any. He gripped one ass cheek, aimed his cock up and stuffed himself into her silky depths. Jeanette gasped and moaned as she thrust backwards to meet his hit. She had to time this just right, she wanted him to orgasm as quickly as possible because then she would probably be the unabashed winner!

She thrust backwards and found herself beginning to moan in pleasure, she cocked her head to the side in confusion, why was this feeling building up? After all this was only Alvin! It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything...right? Then why did this feel so good? Why was he stretching her physically and mentally? Why was his cock getting her emotions all garbled up and together?

She shook her head and clamped her silky smooth cunt around his cock trying to force him to expell himself already. She might have gone over board on the earlier workout because she was already exhausted. She was getting fucked to exhaustion! But he just kept on trucking. She wrapped her legs backwards like some sort of perverse form of yoga as a breeze shot up and some birds flew across the pond.

She began to huff and groan as he slapped his raw dick deep inside of her unprotected pussy. She began to huff and moan and groan in pleasure as he slammed himself to the hilt inside of her. His massive cock not even breaking a sweat, he was just casually screwing her. He did not have to rush or force anything. She was panting as he slammed into her, he felt like she was a vice, clamping down, but the red across her back as she blushed was the really interesting thing, he ran his fingers over it and then bent over to wrap his hands around her tits and squeeze and bounce them up and down. He gave them strong pleasure filled gropes as her tongue dropped from her mouth and she was stuck moaning and yelping in pleasure. Her glasses were starting to slide off her nose and she could hardly keep her wits about her anymore.

She squeezed him tightly as she felt his balls begin to contract. Alvin felt his orgasm pushing him over the edge, he prepared to pull out only to gasp in surprise and electric pleasure as she tightened her grip and forced him to bottom out inside of her. He deposited his load and continued to thrust, riding her through her own orgasm until her glasses fell off and her moans and yowling reached a loud scream.

Dogs across the park howled in response from the fucked full bitch, frogs croacked and birds took off in flight. Jeanette felt exhausted, but Alvin continued to thrust powerfully inside of her. He was far from done!

* * *

Alvin smiled widely as he walked down the small almost invisible trail back the way that they had come. Their work out clothing rumpled and sticking to their bodies after that long hard fuck session in the woods. She was shivering slightly in his arms as he carried her bridal style. Her cunt was filled to the brim with his semen, he had deposited so much into her that he was amazed that he had any protein left. She was fading in and out of sleep and grinning as she clutched his shirt lovingly. She wanted to see him naked again.

She was also convinced that she had won. And was amazed at what a gentleman he was whenever he wanted to be. After all not every guy would carry the girl that he had just fucked out of the woods. Bridal style, and slowly and carefully like they had just been married, after screwing her long and hard and intensely as if they had been on a honeymoon. SHe finally faded into sleep as they reached the parking lot.

 **Review next thing up soon sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side. Or on the long side.**

Alvin adjusted his apron trying to look as masculine as possible. He knew that it was silly to try seeing as he was wearing a frilly pink lace covered apron that had been given to him by Eleanor the moment that he walked inside of the house, but hey a guy could still try right? And if there was one thing that could be said about Alvin it was that he tried, hard, all of the time.

In fact he was hard right at that moment. Eleanor looked...incredibly adorable in the apron that she was wearing. It was simplier then his, and a light shade of green which matched the short shorts and crop top that she was wearing. Not to mention in ballooned outwards in all of the right places. She was an icnredibly curvy incredibly thick young woman, she looked even thicker because she was shorter then him, by a lot.

He shot another look at her ass as she hummed and bounced her hips to the music that was coming out of her house speakers. He had been called over to help her bake some stuff because Theodore was out on the town, her sisters were out of town and she enjoyed baking with other people around. He had come over because although the day looked nice as shit, it was also fun to bake with Eleanor. Not to mention her baking was absolutely delicious and he wanted in on some of the stuff that she was making.

He really didn't have to do a lot. She just baked while he hung around and got her a few things, and now the cookies that she was making were practically done and he was going to get the biggest one in the shape of an A. Which he had called dibs on first. She bent way over, way more over then was neccessary. Alvin wondered why he had an obsession with butts lately, especially the big bubble kind that bounced with every jiggle as a woman moved. He found them incredibly sexy and allauring. He wanted to walk over and slap it hard so that he could feel some resistance. Like a misogynist in the fifties.

Instead he just took the time to admire it, roam his eyes up and down her luscious body. He licked his lips and smiled to himself admiring her firm young body, he could just imagine what she felt like. She was probably as tight and wet and inviting as her sisters. He wondered if she would be down to making a complete set? If he could score with her and complete the entire triplet sisters. He then wondered if it would be at all possible to convince all three sisters to have a nice little foursome. After all everyone wanted to be in an orgy. But then you would probably need to be attracted to everyone in it, and who would be attracted to their own family? And wouldn't they need an even number of the sexes? He still wasn't sure how that worked he was actually pretty damn ignorant when it came to certain sex things. But he did know what he liked, and what he liked was admiring her rear. Or her tits whenever they rapidly switched places. She turned around fast enough that she caught him checking her out.

She smiled knowingly and offered him the plate of cookies, the one that he had claimed right at the top. He smiled and took it from her before devouring it in six big bites. She smiled knowingly and took her own E shaped one to nibble at.

"So how has your sports teams been going so far?" Alvin asked as the two walked to the dining room chairs and she began to really munch on her cookies. The pigtailed blonde smiled and adjusted her apron, pulling it down and fiddling with the straps on the back which caused her breasts to be pushed upwards tantalizingly towards him. Alvin's eyes widened and he licked his lips, he was starting to drool, he wanted her so god damn badly. He wanted to lay her down and screw her until she could not move.

He gulped and adjusted himself uncomfortably as he felt his cock begin to rise and fill with blood. Eleanor smiled evily to herself, she had used plenty of a bunch of natural aphrodisiacs in the cooking, which would make him horny as shit with none of the drawbacks. In fact it would only be good fun sexy times, and the way that he was eyeing her up and down told her just how powerful they were. And how quickly that they were working. She wondered if he was actually any good in bed? Or if he was just another one of those people who liked to brag but were actually just pathetic losers.

She adjusted herself as well, gripping her tits and moving them up and down a little bit, her apron looked so sexy where she filled it out. Her fun bags were massive and sagged just enough that you could play and squish them for hours like an enormous ball of butter. She hoped that that was what he was planning on doing, she hoped that his hands were burning with desire to rub themselves up and down her eager body. She wanted him so badly!

Alvin gulped and leaned closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Trying to be casual but eyeing her tits and stomach and the ends of the apron strings. He spread his legs attempting to ease the powerful burning sensation growing inside of him.

"Oh sports are great, a lot of fun actually, and we are going to nationals soon! How are you doing lately? You aren't over exerting yourself are you? You look very hot...and very red..."SHe spoke out huskiliy wondering if any of the aphrodisiac was leaking into her and if she was going to go absolutely animalistic and nuts and try to launch herself onto him. She certainly wanted to jump his bones, but she also wanted him to make the first move and attempt to woo her. No not woo...this wasn't about who was the best at making love, it had long ago stopped being about who was even the best at having sex out of the three sisters...

This was about which of them was the best at fucking, at barebacking wild crazy animalistic fucking. She knew that it was going to be her. After all who was better at things then her? Sure Brittany has the ego and Jeanette has the adorableness but Eleanor had the physical powers and drive. She slipped closer and cuddled up next to him, her entire side burned with desire, she gulped and looked upwards at the very sexy young man, her large breasts pressed tighter together. She licked her spit stained lips again and then gulped when she felt him squeeze her side then her shoulder and then move downwards so that his palm rested directly on her tit. She gasped and arched her back so that he was really biting into her breast.

She leaned forward, her mouth opening and shoved her tongue into his mouth. He grinned and brought his other hand down to cup her ass and give it a firm squeeze before pulling her on top of him. Her weight settled comfortingly over his body and the two began to grind their crotches together and moaned loudly and wetly as their tongues fought for dominance. He felt her hands roam all over his body as his migrated south until they were resting firmly on her butt cheeks which he began to squeeze and pinch, she wiggled them making him have to work twice as hard to keep a hold of her. His cock was starting to grow and press needfully against her.

She smiled before rolling off of him and walking towards the kitchen a swing in her hips, she knew that he was checking out her incredibly shaped butt and wanted him to admire it as much as possible.  
She turned around and looked over her shoulder at him with an adorable grin.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asked with a wink. Alvin was up within seconds and rushing after her, pulling off his shirt and wiggling out of his pants, he felt like a carton character drooling like a wolf as he admiried her nice pert bottom and her full perky breasts and lovely ruby red lips. She was wiggling out of her own clothes, tossing everything aside until she stood naked before him. Her skin a bright rosey shade from the heat in the kitchen and the fire burning in her core.

She cupped his cock and balls massaging his shaft and running her hands up and down his chiseled chest. She loved how hard and firm he felt, like an actual man! Like a real honest to god man! She smiled and kissed his lips again as she felt his hands travel to her butt cheeks and give them a firm spank. She hissed happiliy before dropping to her knees. She took his growing length into her mouth and began to bob up and down, noisily slurping on his cock. She gulped and licked as his pre began to flow like a faucet. He had a big cock and big full balls. He had to lube them up somehow, and this somehow meant a lot of pre. She smiled and sniffed at his ball hair, running the entire shaft down her throat with a cocky attitude.

She finally pulled away gasping, his cock shivered in anticipation. He had not orgasmed yet. He wondered what she was playing at.  
"I like to think that being straight to the point is a good idea." She said with a grin as she stood up and began to kiss up his chest, running her fingernails over his chest and torso giving his nipples an affectionate twist and pinch. He nodded before giving hers an equally firm twist and pinch. She smiled and then whooped in happiness as he picked her up effortlessly and placed her onto the counter. He gave her butt another firm spank where it rested on top of the cold tile. He grinned predatoriliy and she gulped nervously wondering just how hard he intended to ride her.

She gasped as he gripped her butt cheeks and then brought a hand up to squish her face cheeks.  
"God you look so yummy right now." He purred into her ear before he licked her face from the jaw up to the ear causing her to shiver. She did not know that he was so incredibly kinky! She reached around and found a can of whipped cream, she shook it quickly and squirted it directly on her face and into her mouth, making her look like a snow man. Alvin smiled and grabbed it from her before spraying it over himself, the two mashed their lips together and began to sloppiliy and lovingly make out with each other, exchanging spit and whipped cream and groaning and growling into each others mouths like wild animals.

Within all of the white creamy confusion Alvin gripepd his cock and slide it into her dripping wet pussy. She gasped and arched her back. She had never had anyone this big inside of her before~ He was enormous! He was mind breakingly enormous! And even crazier he was not hurting her! He seemed to be stretching her but it was gently and firm like rolling out dough. She moaned and panted before wrapping her arms and legs tigheter around him, resting her chin on his shoulder and felt her butt cheeks clench firmly.

He gripped her and began to roll her butt cheeks and then her tits together. He thrust again and again into her. Working himself faster and faster. He wanted to orgasm quickly, he wanted a rapid series of fast fucks out of this girl. He moaned as he felt his cock twitch and burn with fire for her. He moaned and panted and gasped as he worked harder and faster, twisting his hips and rolling his shoulders. Her fingers dug into him, trying to hold onto something, anything to keep herself rooted with him.

She loved the feeling of his red hot meat rod splitting her in two, filling her pussy up and nudging against the entrance to her womb. And then piercing in one long powerful thrust all the way to her back wall! She had never experienced sex with such a big person before! And she was not going to just waste it. She began to squeeze down as hard as she could, tightening her muscles which had grown strong over a lifetime of sports games. She massaged his cock, focusing on one section of the shaft and then moving upwards as if she was squeezing a long tube of icing out inside of her pussy.

He moaned, she was clamping down and massaging him with expert unhurried ease. He began to thrust faster, working on her outside, rubbing his fingertips over her and flicking her nipples. She moaned and held back her orgasm, she knew how important it was to some guys that they cum together, she wanted to give him that much at least. She licked her lips and slammed their lips together. Kissing him hard, firmly and wetly, smacking lips and smacking hips, wet and sticky and joined by long ropes of desire, spit and cum.

Alvin could not hold it back any more. He would continue to screw her after cream pieing her though, he wanted to see her squirm and wiggle with his swimmers turned into butter in her pussy tunnel.

"I'm close." He whispered into her ear, she could only nod and then return to passionately kissing him as he rooted himself all the way to her center.

She howled as her orgasm crashed over her and gasped as he continued to wildly and firmly thrust inside of her, making sure that she took every last drop of him. And then more, and then some more. And then a grand finale!

He howled into her warm wet mouth as their combined juices flowed down the countertop and slapped loudly onto the floor. They were exhausted but the overwhelming burning electric pleasure that coursed through their combined bodies. Caught together at the hips and joined by cock in pussy. They hummed as their thrusting began to slow down and turn into a passionate bout of lovemaking where the other did not want to be the first to remove themselves.

* * *

Jeanette and Brittany exchanged a look from where they were crouching behind the slightly opened kitchen door. Silent as church mice, they grinned and looked at each other before looking back into the kitchen where Alvin was still nut deep inside of Eleanor and thrrusting slightly as she squeaked and moaned, her extra large fun bags pressed into his face as she sat adorably on the counter.  
"Well now all we have to do is get him to confirm who was the best." Brittany said simply and smugly as she winked at Jeanette who nodded just as smugly.

 **Review Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or on the long side.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Not just this but my other work as well. Next chapter is the last one A sort of epilogue to explain what happened afterwards without actually making an entire story.. Enjoy. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**

The room was filled with three quarreling sisters as they argued over who was the best, Brittany was actually starting to push Eleanor around half teasingly and half serious. Jeanette had taken out a graph and was pointing at random places to prove her points and Eleanor was getting up in Brittany's face and practically growling in rage.

Alvin was starting to lose interest and wondered just how long they planned on keeping him there before finally letting him go home. He tapped his foot impatiently as he checked his phone. He had just finished fucking Eleanor around an hour ago and was starting to grow bored again. He wanted to go home and play video games, or shoot some hoops. Or do anything at all. But they insisted that he remain until they actually got down to bussiness.

"UGH! You are both so frustrating! And idiotic!" Eleanor shouted pulling at her golden hair, it was still slightly dishevled and a sweaty mess from screwing Alvin for so long. She had been embarassed and angered when Jeanette and Brittany had burst through the kitchen door demanding to hear who was the best and probably scaring the crap out of Alvin, and defitinely scaring the crap out of her.

But all of them had went upstairs, changed and were now arguing over who won the bet. Brittany just could not get it through her head that she had lost, and Eleanor had won! And Jeanette kept on bringing up all of this science and logic where it was really not wanted or needed. Eleanor knew who was the best, she knew who was the real winner. Now she just needed the others to admit that she was the queen of fucking so that they could move on from this really stupid argument. But for some reason no one else was willing to do so.

"HA! Are you serious right now?" Brittany scoffed scornfully before flicking her ponytail over her shoulder in disgust. "I will have you know that he was practically screaming out my name as I rode him! He was an insataible beast when he was inside of me!"  
"Oh...almost screamed your name? OR did...because personally..."JEanette said sassiliy as she admired her nails and smirked at her older sister, which made Brittany turn her wrath onto her and begin to raise her finger and voice again. Eleanor was getting sick of all of the bickering and raised her hands in annoyance.

"Enough! Let's just ask him!" JEanette and Brittany turned from their younger sister before snapping towards Alvin with eager grins on their faces.  
"Great idea actually!" Brittany said excitedly as she lewdly swayed towards Alvin, moving her hips out one way and then popping them another way. A big grin on her face and a bit of spit on her tongue.  
"YEAH! We can just ask him!" Jeanette said excitedly as she stumbled to her knees and crawled the rest of the way to drape her arms across Alvin's lap and smile up at him needfully.  
"So Alvin?" Eleanor said resting her tit on top of his head and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Who was the best lay?"  
"Yeah! Tell us Alvin, who was the real winner?" Brittany said excitedly bouncing beside him and clapping her hands gleefully.

Alvin gulped, the heat and need and downright anger radiating off of the three girls made him gulp and sweat nervously as he adjusted his legs and tried to subtly move his cock around so that it would not spring free from his pants. He really didn't want to pop a boner right now in front of all of them, that might just send the entirely wrong message to everyone here and he did not want to be responsible for restarting anything between the goddess like sisters that he found himself in the middle of a dog pile of delicious amazing warm flesh.

"I...uh...ahem..."He said not entirely sure what they were refering to bet wise, but if he had to guess they made a bet to see who was the best in bed. Not the worst bet that had ever happened in the history of the world. After all he had done a lot darker stuff before. But this was weird because of how intensely and ...hentai like...they were looking at him...

"I would have to say that the real winner of this entire thing was me. Obviously. I mean I got to pork all three of you." He smiled sheepishly and hopefully charmingly, but he must have said something wrong because their faces went very dark and they ground their teeth together towards him.

"No! You don't get it! Only one of us can be the absolute best! and you need to tell us who it was! Now!" Brittany said childishly stomping her foot and making everyone shoot her a confused look, after all what young woman actually stomps her foot to emphazise a point? It was just weird. Alvin rolled his eyes and tried to find someones eyes that were not probing directly into his mind body and soul, but at this rate it was hard and slow going. He finally bit his lip and shrugged helplessly.

"What can I say? It's like comparing apples to oranges, which I ate at different times. I can't just compare them right now and tell you which was better getting put on the spot like this." He said shrugging again as the three woman stepped away and huddled to talk quickly and rapidly to each other. They looked up and looked over their shoulders now and again but he only caught every sixth or seventh word of the conversation. Finally the three nodded and turned around putting their hands on the belts to their robes.

"Well I guess that there is no other choice for it then." Jeanette said breathlessly while blushing heavily and eagerly starting to fiddle with the complicated knot that she put into her bath robe. Finally Eleanor and Brittany grabbed either side and with a flick of their wrists all three women were ass naked in front of Alvin, they did not wear underwear beneath their color cordinated robes. Why would they? They were already wearing something and they were proud of their bodies, they were big and firm and tight and bouncy and utterly perfect. So why would they want something as constrictive as underwear to wear?

Alvin's jaw hit the floor and he gulped trying to resist running to the wall of tits and then a wall of booty meat which was shoved directly into his face. He licked his lips and slowly began to stand up before the girls put their hands up and sensually walked to him. He sat back down and gazed in rapture as they leaned over, their arms still around their shoulders before gripping his shorts and pulling them down, exposing his lovely fully erect cock. It sprang to life and twitched a little as if sniffing out the pussies of the glorious well endowed women before it.

They giggled happily before dropping to their knees. Eleanor wrapped her tits around his cock shaft and began to rub up and down with a wide smile.  
"See? Isn't my technique absolutely incredible? So big and soft? And jiggly? And they almost cover a solid half of your dick!" She said excitedly before Jeanette pushed her aside and jostled for her own space at the head of his cock.  
"Yeah sure, fun bags are nice and big, but they don't get a guy wet...for that you need a bit of...lube..."She clicked her teeth and popped her p's before she wrapped her full big blow job lips around his red hot cock head. She began to lick and slurp at it, bobbing her head before she relaxed her throat and taking a solid half of his dick into her throat which she began to suck and gulp and lick eagerly.

"Yeaaaaahhhhhh...That might be okay for you guys if you are ameatuers. But a real master knows how to really focus on the source." Jeanette said as she began to lick and lap and suck on Alvin's balls. Alvin moaned in joy. He did not know if the girls were dating his brothers, and frankly he did not care, he did know that Simon considered Jeanette his best friend and having her go down on his balls made him feel great! It made him feel alive! It was a power trip! And Eleanor was so powerful, and lively and while Theodore was sweet he was naieve, Eleanor was so worldly and wise and maternal. Almost the exact opposite of her childish friend.

Alvin wondered how they would feel if they learned that he was the lucky one who got to screw them? That his dick was getting pleasure from the girls and not his roommates. He almost saw them as rivals now, he wondered where that came from as he had been pretty indifferent towards Simon and Theodore before.

But then Jeanette began kissing his balls and sucked one into her mouth to roll it around and he moaned. Eleanor's tits felt so good and Brittany's lips were so big and puffy that he felt as if he was going to lose his mind at any moment.

He gasped and thrust upwards, his cock beginning to spout and shoot off. He groaned and angled it so that his cum just splashed the ceiling and avoided hitting any of the girls. They looked up in awe as he stood up and moaned. He felt as if he was losing his mind. He looked around him going off of basic animal instinct. He knew which one he would start with, not because he had any sort of preference, but because he had not screwed her brains out for a while. They could almost seem to sense this change that came over him. Jeanette and Eleanor scuttled back as Brittany launched herself upwards and wrapped her arms and legs around him, her bare pink dripping wet pussy rubbed up against the shaft of his massive cock.

He gripped his dick and slowly slid it inside of her. She gasped and moaned as he palmed her butt cheeks and began to rub the sweating hunks of gloriousness against each other. He smiled as he crashed his mouth to hers and began to devour her face. She gulped and gasped and shoved her tongue right back down his throat with equal eager abandomenet of their senses.

Jeanette leaned onto her back and spread her legs before blowing kisses to Eleanor. Eleanor thought about it for a moment, bit her thumb then shrugged before standing up and sitting on Jeanette's face while she went down on her sister. Jeanette moaned into Eleanor as she wrapped her shapely legs around the blonde's head and pulled her deeper into her.

Alvin was starting to thrust slowly into Brittany, her breasts were pressing into his chest and he could feel her extra hard nipples biting into him, almost scratching him. Her long fingernails that were painted with pink nail polish were digging into the meat of his shoulder and he felt her gasp desperately for breath every time that he shoved hi dick into her. She moaned and groaned and scrunched up her face a little over dramatically but not too ridiculously as she still had a bit of dignity.

She had no idea that a dick could make her go this crazy though! Alvin smiled as he panted and slammed his cock inside of her, he flipped one of her nipples upwards and slurped it into his mouth where he kept a firm vaccuum like suck on it as she began to blather on. She looked down at him, hair falling into her eyes as she gibbered on and on.

"Oh yes! Oh yeah! How's that pussy treating you? Huh? How is it? How is it working for you huh? You like that big boy? You like how tight it is? How tight and slippery like a water park? Oh yes! Yes oh my ggggggoooooosssssshhhhhh!" Brittany howled out as her orgasm rocked her and she felt Alvin slap his dick so hard into her that his balls clacked against her butt cheeks that she squeezed in blissful orgasm. Alvin moaned as he began to thrust upwards as hard as he could and climax deep inside of her pussy, his massive wad exploding inside of her. He loved riding bareback, it made him feel so alive!

He gasped and felt her collapse onto him in silence, her eyes dulled from getting fucked to stupidity. Alvin chuckled cockiliy as he removed his own cock from her sleeve and deposited her onto her bed in a drooling twitching mess. He turned and looked around the room, his cock still gloriously firm and large. He had not dropped a single inch! And he had just orgasmed so powerfully that Brittany could not feel her legs!

"I'm still a little numb from earlier. I think that it's your turn." Eleanor said good naturedly as she stood up from Jeanette's bright red face and gave her sister an affectionate pat on the tit. Jeanette gasped before flipping over and wiggling her booty towards Alvin. She looked over her shoulder and smiled lecherously at the well hung stud.

"Well? Why are you waiting? Are you scared or something?" She said with a smirk. Alvin stiffened, a big white glob of cum sat at the end of his cock and as it fell to the floor an identical glob fell from the ceiling and landed stingingly against her back before casually traveling down to the dimples above her ass cheeks. She blushed in embarassment as he looked at her very intensly. Not smiling, his eyes dark and his face partially obscured in shadow.

"Alvie?" She asked nervously before he pounced on her. She gasped as his hands roughly grabbed her hips and then ran up her sides squeezing toughly. She knew that he would never hurt her. Like it better or not he was far too close to them. But this was an intensity that she had not seen with any of the others before. She wondered what had gotten into the young man?

Alvin moaned as he slide his dick powerfully and purposefully into her dripping wet cunt, it had been pre lubed up for him thanks to Eleanor and JEanette going to town on each other. He hoped that they would keep it up...and maybe in his darkest most twisted of hearts actually kiss? Or something? It was so nice to see family get along instead of fighting and arguing all the time...But something that Jeanette had said stuck with him.

Calling him scared. Simon had been saying the same thing to him all day. All year in fact.

Scared of graduating? S  
cared of the future?  
Scared of being an adult?  
Scared of college?

He wasn't Scared of anything! But when Jeanette's eyeglasses hit the light just right it made her resemble his brother. Just for a second. And that made Alvin incredibly angry. But things were starting to look better, things were starting to look up. Alvin knew how to do this. He knew how to pleasure a pussy, he also knew how to pound a pussy and how to punish one so well that the pussy considered it sheer unbridled pleasure.

Alvin smiled as he began to thrust faster and harder into her. Working himself into a frenzy and at a pace that none of them had ever seen or experienced before. And Jeanette was the lucky one who actually got to see just how much of a powerhouse he could be with his hips when he put his mind to it. He began to huff and pant, his balls and cock shaft felt like they were on fire as they sheathed and unsheathed themselves so rapidly into her cunt sleeve.

She gasped as he began to grip her hips and lift her up before slamming her down a little, they had plenty of throw pillows around so she was in absolutely no danger of getting hurt. But the unexpectedness of it caused her to gasp and hook her hips behind his back. He gripped her thighs and pulled them tighter together before pulling her sharply against his hips as he bucked into her with all of his might.

"Yeah that's nice right? You like that? You like my big cock stretching you? Reshaping you? Making you mine? You like that huh slut?" He said harshly as he brought a hand back and began to spank her ass hard and crulely. She yelped with every whack to her butt causing her to shiver with delight. His fingers went over her and around her sides to her nipples which he twisted one way and then another before pulling them straight out. She gasped, he had never been this intense before! She wondered what was passing through his head?

'Ha! Take that Simon! I know that look! She's mine! I got my dick in her first!' He thought out loud before pulling back to spank her butt and flank hard enough to make the amazon like beauty groan in pleasure. She yelped again and again, she had no words besides quick noises of affirmation. Her butt was soon a glowing hot red and her nipples were sore, her pussy was leaking faster then a faucet from how intensely he was pumping himself into her. Only his boiling hot cum would be able to soothe her, only it would save her from good mad with the intense back breaking work out of a fuck that he was giving her.

Alvin did not stop for another half an hour, by that time he figured she had enough so he deposited his thick ropey load into her tunnel and flooded it. She groaned and collapsed, her red pillow like orbs caught and cradled her as she sighed into sleep.

"Whoa." Eleanor said softly. Alvin had gone HAM on her. He was determined to mark her as his! She wondered just how intensely he wanted to do her...

He turned towards her, his cock still erect, she shivered in lecherous joy...it had just been inside of her sisters. And it looked delicious. She smiled and lay on her back spreading her legs with a wide grin. Alvin smiled before getting onto his back and gesturing for her to ride him. She nodded checking out his goods as he checked out hers.

Sure they had just done it...but she wanted another ride! Not even to decide who was the best anymore. She just wanted him! She hoped up and eagerly skittered over to him before lining herself up over his cock. She plopped herself down firmly and felt him grip her breasts and then her ass cheeks and then both as he squeezed and moaned. She practically puured with joy at how intensely he was going at her. She had hardly even slid her pillow like pussy over his cock and he was already bucking like a mad man into her. He licked his lips and admired how red her face got, how her tongue flopped out and she ran her hands through her long golden hair in ecstacy, her tits bouncing and jiggling since she was riding him hard, nonstop. Trying to make him cum first for once.

But Alvin was undettered. He was planning on making all three go nuts for him, it was only fair after all they had planned to use him earlier. So he was intending to make use of them. For a long time to come. She hunched forwards and he found his face buried in boob flesh. He grinned as his cock and balls smacked into her like they were a train entering a tunnel. She moaned in electrical pleasure as her pillow like pussy squeezed and massaged him until he knew that he was going to loose consciousness. Knowing that that could never happen he decided to pull out the big guns. Gasping as he plucked his red face from between her tits he gripped them before crashing their lips together.

Eleanor moaned and began to cum instantly with the fancy little trick that he was doing with his tongue that somehow made her feel as if he was sucking her from the inside out. Her gspot got flattened completely and she felt her mind snap into complete and utter oblivion. She howled in pleasure as her long shapely legs tightened onto his strong hips and squeezed as her climax washed over her. Shuddering she fell to the side as his massive cock finished depositing its latest long ropey load into her tight little pussy. He grinned and fell into his after glow, the entire room had a golden haze to it since all three women were practically drooling from pleasure and Alvin had released enough spunk to fill a bath tub. He nonchalantly rubbed at his wet sticky cock that was still damp from three different womans pussy juices. He smiled as a final load of the night launched itself and fell across Eleanor's expansive curvy and thick as hell body. She moaned and popped a big pearl of cum into her mouth, swirled it around and swallowed happily.

"So who won?" Brittany asked stubbornly as ever. The entire group chuckled in joy. They all knew who really won. Alvin.

* * *

"And you'll make sure that they have a good time?" Theodore asked nervously but happily as Alvin moved to the waiting limo. PRom was waiting for him after all. Unfortunately Theodore was travelling that very night for a competiton and Simon thought that dances were silly and pointless. So that left Alvin to take all three women to the big dance. Not that any of the secret lovers were complaining.

"Of course I will what sort of a host do you take me for?" alvin asked his brother as he eyed the three scantically clad women. They giggled and waved happily. They only intended to attend for an hour or so then it was off to a hotel for some more fun times! But first the women wanted to reward him on the ride to the dance in the limo.

Alvin waved, adjusted his tie and slid in next to Brittany and Eleanor. The three women wore identical outfits, green, purple and pink short cocktail dresses which came to a stop right below their butt line and right above their nipples. No panties and no bras. They felt free as if they were wearing towels. They did not have to worry about the driver, he was a robot that Simon cooked up. The nerd was useful for something after all.

Alvin grinned as they put on some popping tunes and unzipped his pants and slide out his extra large cock from its sheath. The three women popped their breasts free from their confines as they licked and slurped their lips in eager anticipation. They fell to their knees to worship at the altar of his massive delicious mind snapping will sapping pleasure providing dick!

Eleanor cuddled it close to her mouth as Brittany found herself kissing up his chiseled abs to his lips and neck and kissing him firmly and passionately. Jeanette was still properly cowed and submissively began to lick and slurp at his dick, her fingers entwining with Eleanor's and then wrapping her tongue around his cock head. Eleanor eagerly joined her and soon the two were passionately making out over his dick while playing with his still erect shaft, their nipples rubbing together as Brittany held Alvin's firm large hands to her own breast in happy simple joy.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter is the last one and please review my other work as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review. Final Chapter. Sorry if this is boring and smutless. Enjoy. Review. Not just this but my other work as well. Sorry if this is on the short side or on the long side.**

Alvin adjusted the bowtie on his oldest son who was nervously shifting. Alvin grinned and gave him a friendly slap to the shoulder before striding off back down the hall. After all this was a big day, a very big day. His kids were getting married! To each other no less!

Might need to rewind a bit in order to explain. Alvin had been in a relationship with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor for a few decades now. They did not want anyone to know about the sexy fun times that Alvin had been having with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor for the past few years which resulted in over twenty pregnancies for each girl because well that would make life very complicated. Not to mention Jeanette had gotten married to Simon and Eleanor had gone on to marry Theodore. The plan that the four of them had cooked up was simple.

They would be married to each other spiritually, but for tax reasons they would have Jeanette and Eleanor take one for the team and seemingly date Simon and Theodore and appear married to the two men. But in reality their hearts, minds and bodies remained firmly with Alvin and each other. They had seemingly transcended mere sisterhood and found themselves in a far more intimate and far more taboo relationship. Society would frown upon what they were doing if they ever did it publicly, so they kept it private.

And from that privacy many wonderful things had sprung. In this case Alvin had gotten each woman pregnant with triplets and quadruplets and twins a number of times which lead to heavy milk laden breasts, a few stretch marks that they all found adorable and marks of triumph, and of course twenty children and counting for each girl or sixty offspring total from Alvin. The children ranged from ages twenty to about two months old.

And now Alvin and Brittany's oldest son was about to get married to Alvin and Jeanette's oldest daughter. And they could not be prouder of their offspring! Of course none of them knew that they were all siblings and half siblings instead of cousins, but Alvin and the girls were more then willing to keep that funny little fact hidden from them. After all where was the harm in it? They were only half siblings after all.

Alvin moved back to where he was sitting in the aisle next to his lovely wife Brittany who smiled and waved demurely towards him. The ceremony was going to begin soon. Alvin strolled over before plopping himself down and shooting a lewd wink towards Eleanor and blowing Jeanette a kiss causing his other lovers to blush and giggle furiously. They were all seperated by just a few seats but the burning passion that was felt between all of them could have lit a fire. Alvin wrapped an arm around Brittany and smiled as his son stood at the front of the small church with his bashful 'cousin' beside him.

The boy's name was Jr and the girls name was Saphire, they had their mothers eyes, but their fathers smile and freckles. They took each others hands, Saphire was tearing up and wiped the happy tears away in joy as they exchanged vows. Alvin grinned widely, his kids were growing up and he could not be prouder! Sure they thought that they were cousins but so what?

They were happier living in blissful ignorance. He gazed around the massive church hall to see all of their friends and their incredibly large family with all of his sires sitting peacefully. Some of the younger children were shifting and quarrelling in annoyance. Alvin noticed that Eleanor had slipped her tit out and was holding their ten or was it eleventh? He lost track of his children after a little while, daughter, to her lactating tit. She looked at him and wiggled her eyebrows. He blushed and pulled at the collar of his shirt, of course she would get him hot and excited in church of all places.

Then again they were also in Las Vegas so it was to be expected that it would be very hot in the church. The priest said the vows and everyone stood up to cheer. Alvin whistled loudly and wondered just how long it would take before he became a grandfather? He hoped that they named it after him.

Later on during the after party when everyone was up and dancing and having a good time, Alvin managed to tear his gaze away from the gorgeous deep blue eyes of his beloved Brittany to see Simon yawning and checking his watch before standing up, giving Jeanette a quick peck to the cheek and then walking out. Theodore gave Eleanor a hug and wished her a good vacation and then also ducked out of the room.

Alvin felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach, of all the things to do! He knew that those two also had confrences in town or a few towns over...but still! To just come to a wedding because it was convient. The nerve of some people. But then he smiled happily as he remember the arangement.

Simon and Theodore had booked seperate rooms from their wives so that they would not wake them up with their comings and goings late at night. And Alvin and Brittany had booked a honey moon suite with some extra cribs...

The plan was simple, Simon and Theodore spend a bunch of cash on some extra rooms and Alvin gets the honey moon suite with Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor and their very youngest. Luckily enough the hotel had six honey moon suites so they did not have to worry about disturbing or misplacing the newlyweds. Alvin intended to fall onto those three sisters like they were youngsters in their sexual and breeding prime. Then again they still were. After all their oldest was twenty and they had them when they were all around nineteen...

Alvin was knocked out of his musings by a small hand touching his shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw the nervous blushing bride looking up at him. Saphire bit her lip and adjusted her glasses before looking around nervously, leaning up on tip toes and giving her 'uncle' a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and touched it in apprecation.

"What was that for?"  
"I just wanted to say that you have always been like a father to me." She said before scuttling away. Alvin smiled as he watched his daughter run off back to her husband. He saw one of Eleanor's sons dancing with one of Brittany's daughters, he wondered if that would end up well? He wondered if it would end up with each of his kids picking up another...?

* * *

Time shift Hotel room

* * *

Jeanette sighed happily as she put down her sleeping baby, kicked off her shoes beneath the crib. She moaned and rubbed the back of her neck, pulling her long chocolate locks out of her bun and letting them cascade down her back, she reached for the zipper in her dress as she walked to the closet and took out the clothes that she intended to wear. She grinned wickedly to herself.

"Perfect." She said before hearing a shuffling sound coming from behind the bathroom door. She turned around, her short ballerina like tutu portion of her skirt shivering against the wall. She smiled as she saw the door creak open slightly to expose Alvin jerking his meat softly and gently, just as a warm up. He smiled and stood up straight waving slightly.

"Heya sexy." He said as he walked out still beating his meat.  
"Uhuh." Jeanette said teasingly as she gripped his cock and stopped him from doing his nasty little jerk off session. "You said no touching yourself this week." She said teasingly and pushed him back into the bathroom.  
"And wait here until we are ready for you, it will just be a few more minutes." She trilled out as she closed the door. Alvin huffed as he sat back down, the three minxs were planning something of a surprise for him, and he had no idea what it was! Which was very frustrating when he heard the three of them open the door and giggle while shushing each other, they had instantly gone back to the suite after the party and a few drinks.

Then Eleanor and Brittany and Jeanette had put their children to sleep while undressing and he was banished to the bathroom where he was stuck in irriation. He heard a knock on the door and feet rapidly retreating.

"We are ready sweetie!" Eleanor called through the door. Alvin stood up and stepped outside only to cover his junk instintictively. There was a stranger in their suite. His eyes bugged out of their socket when he saw the girls. They were wearing different colored diamond themed pasties, to cover up their nipples, small string thongs that exposed their pussy lips like a camel toe and had a tiny cloth over them which resembled loin cloths, they had on bridal veils wrapped into their long free hair and golden wedding rings.

They rapidly turned around and he saw that on each of their ass cheeks were tattoos. He gasped when he saw that they had all of their names, Eleanor had Brittany on one cheek and Jeanette on the other, with his name as a tramp stamp above them both and interlocked wedding rings. Jeanette had Brittany's name on one butt cheek and Eleanor's on the other with his as a tramp stamp across her lower back and a couple of interlocked rings. She was blushing heavily. Brittany was grinning widely and wiggling her hips excitedly, she had her sisters names on her ass cheeks and his across her lower back along with the wedding rings as well.

"Girls? What's going on?" He asked in confusion. The strange woman in the room slapped him on the back with a grin.  
"This is a ceremony good sir! I am a new age minister, some might call your love perverse and wrong but I think that it is something to be celebrated! So I have been hired by these loving sisters to over see the ceremony to bind the three of you together forever!" She said happily before strutting forward and linking his hands with the girls.

"Wait...I...this is a marraige? We are getting married?" He said in shock still aware that his massive erection was free to the room. Sure he had been okay with having kids with the girls...but they never thought to hold a ceremony for this!

"Yes! Of course! We love you Alvie and we want to be with you forever!" Eleanor said happily leaning upwards to press her lipstick covered lips to his. Then Jeanette smooched him and finally Brittany.  
"It will be pretty quick, but these are our rings." She said gesturing to her back and Alvin finally realized why she had not let him see her naked for a week or so. He grinned wolfishly before turning to the minister.  
"MArry us then!" The words were meaningless, the important thing was the spiritual and emotional level that they were all now bonding on. Within minutes it was over, it would never hold up in court, they would get no benefits from it and they would never even be able to tell anyone about their filthy deviant love. But they had shared this with each other and the preacher...and to them that was enough.

"I declare you one!" She finished shouting. The four embraced before turning into a sloppy one for all as they began to kiss and suck and lick. The preacher smiled lovingly until the first nipple was freed. She then took her leave to allow the newleyweds some much needed alone time.

Alvin picked up Eleanor, her bare naked tits flopping around in the air as she eagerly giggled. He tossed her onto the bed where she found herself turned over and her hips eagerly prodded by his massive dick, she began to laugh uncontrollably and gasp and a grin split her face as Alvin buried his cock all the way into her pussy, drilling himself into her over and over. His large balls, filled to the brim with unused cum, around a weeks worth eagerly stirring inside of it, wanted to deposit their salty load into her fertile womb. They slapped into her ass and cunt as he began to thrust himself into her.

He needed no build up, he needed no lube. After all these were his wives now, he had given himself over to them mind body and spirit, and he wanted to repay them each with another child or four. That would be the appropriate response right? Yeah it sounded about right.

Alvin moaned as he felt Jeanette begin to lick his balls eagerly waiting for his hot cum to come boiling out and shoot itself deep into her sisters pussy and womb. Jeanette began to rub her nipples and work her way down to her pussy where she began to eagerly rub herself. She could not wait to feel his big cock violating her!

The four moaned as the rest of the night turned into a deviant fuck festival of epic porportions. They screwed on the table, on all of the lounge chairs, and on the balcony.

Alvin found himself in the shower, balls deep in Jeanette as he pinched her lactating nipple between two fingers and slammed himself nonstop into the chocolate haired goddess as she moaned out his name and begged for his release inside of her. She did not care that her baby was just in the other room, she wanted him to knock her up with another one!

He found himself screwing Eleanor again and again on the master bed, her large jiggly breasts bouncing and her ass smacking against him with every firm thrust into her shivering form. Her pussy clenching down on him to milk him for every last drop of cum in his balls. She loved the feeling of being cream pied and how decadent it made her feel!

Brittany howled in the middle of the room, probably waking up the entire hotel with how firmly she was getting railed. She did not care, she flipped her auburn hair and began to slap back against him, moaning and gasping as his hands bit into her wrists and he thrust and thrust and thrust with gusto. Her tits bounced and her legs shivered in delight. She could feel his climax growing inside of him! And inside of her!

The group collapsed backwards onto the bed, covered in dick and tit milk, sweat, drool and kiss marks. Alvin sighed in happiness Theodore and Simon didn't know what they were missing!

* * *

Alvin didn't know it but as he conceived with each girl in turn his son was conceiving with Saphire. The four women would grow round together and even give birth on the same day. And the cycle would go on.

 **Anyway enjoy. Review Not just this but my other work as well. Next thing up soon.**

 **PS**

 **Shameless plug but interested in folks making art for these things, PM for explanation.**


End file.
